Text Message
by oxBlueBlossomxo
Summary: AU My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a Senior at Konoha Academy. I am living with my freaking rival in a room that is directly above my lifelong crush, whom we are currently battling to the death for. Meh, what could possibly go wrong? SXS R&R M for language
1. Denial

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Duh...

**Warning:** This story includes questionable language that should not be viewed by people under the age of... Well, god I don't know. (There's a lot of cussing, okay!?) There will also be some Karin bashing. (But who doesn't like bashing that stupid bimbo, anyways?! Just kidding Karin-lovers.)

**Text Message  
Chapter 1 :  
**_D_**enial**

"Sakura, calm down!" Shikamaru covered his ears to keep the sound of me shrieking from permanently damaging his ear drums (wimp).

"But _Shikamaru_!! WE START OUR **SENIOR **YEAR TODAY!" God, what the hell was wrong with Shikamaru anyways? This is what I've been waiting my entire high school career for! I _love_ the first day of school! (Yeah, I'm a nerd, so what?!)

That's right! Today is the day I, Sakura Freaking Haruno (Yes, freaking_ is_ my middle name.) start Konoha Academy as a (dare I say it?) SENIOR!! And if you haven't guessed already, me and that lazy idiot over there are best friends forever (BFFBITCH.)! Seriously, do you expect me to be best friends with a dumb bimbo like _Ino_ or … _**Karin**_?! (Why the hell did I think of _her_?!) Shikamaru just so happens to be perfect for my bestfriendness (Yeah, that is a word.) quite frankly because he always catches me when I'm about to do something stupid because he is just the _God _of all genius (Uhm, I think NOT.) and well… because I guess we just grew up together and always have each other's backs.

But back to me being a SENIOR! (I guess that's really all I have to say about it… I'm just SO damn excited!)

"What's so great about being a _senior _anyways?" My lazy-ass best friend asked in his lazy-ass tone of voice.

"DUH! _Because _moron, Senior year is all about constant partying and beating up on Freshman losers!" Man, for a genius, Shikamaru is a freaking nincompoop. (I never actually thought that was a word until I got onto Dictionary . com and looked it up!) (Dictionary . com is kind of my lover…)

Konoha Academy (I don't know why but I've always hated that name! It's just so… boring and generic.) is actually a pretty nice little set-up if I do say so myself (and I do.). My favorite part about it is the cute little dorm rooms we stay in! Sure, they're small but I never get yelled at for not cleaning it (Actually, that's not true. Our dorm-advisor, Kurenai-sensei, has to inspect our rooms every week to make sure we aren't living like pigs, but that's beside the point…) and I get my _own _dorm room every year because I'm not necessarily friends with a lot of people except Shikamaru, but we're _obviously _not allowed to dorm with the opposite sex so I usually just get stuck in my own dorm, which I am not the least bit disappointed about!

Shikamaru and I are currently sitting under my favorite tree in the school court-yard. It's a beautiful cherry blossom tree that sprouts the most darling pastel-pink flowers! The same color as my hair! (What?! Never seen a girl with pink hair before?! SCREW OFF!) We scan the grounds of Konoha Academy to see how much everyone has changed over the long summer vacation. I spot someone who peaks my interest and pull out my pink rhinestone covered phone (girly much?) and expertly move across the keypad, jabbing each number multiple times and pressing send.

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**TEMARI, 12:00.  
**August 30, 8:06 am

**_To: _**Sakura Haruno  
**_From: _**Shikamaru Nara  
**YEAH, I SEE HER. OH GOD SHE'S COMING THIS WAY! HIDE ME!  
**August 30, 8:06 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**SORRY SHIKA, DEAR. I HAVE TO… UHM… WASH MY DOG?  
**August 30, 8:07 am

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**THE 1990'S CALLED. THEY WANT THEIR CATCH PHRASE BACK.  
**August 30, 8:07 am

_**To:**_ Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**HA. HA. _VERY_****_ FUNNY_. WELL, WE'LL JUST SEE WHO'S LAUGHING WHEN TEMARI MAKES HER WAY OVER HERE. (:  
**August 30, 8:07 am

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**I HATE YOU.  
**August 30, 8:08 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**HEARTS.  
**August 30, 8:09 am

I set my phone back into my purse and move my head up to face the figure standing above us. A small smile grazes my lips as I feel Shikamaru give me a look that says, "Get me the fuck out of here. I cannot handle another one!" You see, even though Shikamaru doesn't look like much, he seems to have some kind of attraction that girls here _cannot_ deny. (Well, not _every _girl but quite a lot for a kid that doesn't exactly look like a Sasuke) So far, in the 5 minutes we've been sitting under this tree Shikamaru has been given 'the up- down' by many girls. There is kind of a 'Shika Fan Club' of sorts forming here (but it's nothing like Sasuke's fan club). It's only got Temari, Ino, Tayuya, and Kin in it so far. Still, lucky bastard considering his hairstyle looks like a pineapple is growing on his scalp (no offense Shika. Hearts.)

"Hey Shika!" Temari screeches. Honestly, I think Temari is really pretty. She has more of a sophisticated look to her that kind of separates her from the pack of wild Shikamaru lovers. She puts her dirty blond hair in these 4 little ponytails at the back of her head which makes her look like she has 4 pineapples growing out of her head! I think from now on I'll call her 'Mrs. Pineapple'.

"Hi Temari…" Shikamaru says in his trademark lazy attitude.

"How was your summer!?" God damn, how can this woman be so cheery at 8 in the morning?

"It was okay. Rather troublesome though," There he goes with the 'troublesome'! (It is kind of surprising though, how it took him a whole 9 minutes into the day to mutter the word he so often loves to say!) "I spent most of it hanging out with Sakura," His lazy-self yawns. "her father lives next door to my mom's house."

"Oh… Well, that sounds cool. But, I gotta go. They're posting the dorm placements soon. Bye Shika! See ya _Sakura_…" Jeez! I don't get it! Sure, I'm like smart and everything but I cannot figure out why the whole Shikamaru Fan Club hates my guts! Temari turns to walk away and I stick my tongue out at her back (take that hater!). Reaching into my purse, I pull out my cell once again.

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From:**_ Sakura Haruno  
**WHY DO ALL OF YOUR GIRL FRIENDS HATE ME?  
**August 30, 8:10 am

_**To:**_ Sakura Haruno  
_**From:**_ Shikamaru Nara  
_**NONE OF THEM**_** ARE MY GIRL FRIENDS. AND DUH, YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND WHO I ALWAYS HANG OUT WITH. IDIOT…  
**August 30, 8:10 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From:**_ Sakura Haruno  
**STFU SHIKAMARU! ANYWHOO, SHE'S RIGHT, THEY'RE POSTING THE DORM PLACEMENTS NOW. WE SHOULD PROBABLY GET OUR ASSES UP AND GO.  
**August 30, 8:11 am

I suppose I should explain why Shikamaru and I always text when we could easily just use our _beautiful _voices to talk but as you can probably already tell, for Shikamaru, talking is too _troublesome_ for him. So a few years ago I came up with the idea of texting instead. (Also, it's a really good tool for gossiping! No one can hear you!)

As we get our asses up from under the tree I spot Ino across the courtyard scanning it for her boy of interest (Shikamaru, dumbasses.) I turn to warn Shikamaru but he's already bolting across the yard for safety. I smile a little out of my own sick amusement and follow my friend to help him out.

"Shikamaru, you big wuss. Face your hoe-bag." I walk up to him while he tries to surround himself in the crowd of people forming around the school bulletin board. People read their placement for the dorms and go gather their things to take up to their room, making the line shorter and shorter as we get to the front.

**Konoha Academy Dorm Placements  
**_Sarutobi House (Seniors)  
_Males

**A1 :** _Naruto Uzumaki & Chouji Akimichi_

**A2 :** _Neji Hyuuga & Rock Lee_

**A3 :** _Kiba Inuzuka & Shino Aburame _

**A4 :**_ Shikamaru Nara & Sasuke Uchiha_

**A5 :** _Gaara Sabaku & Kankuro Sabaku _

**A6 :** _Sai & Suigetsu _

(I stopped reading there because, quite frankly, I wanna get to the girl's list!!)

**Konoha Academy Dorm Placements  
**_Tsunade House (Seniors)  
_Females

**B1 :** _Ino Yamanaka & Temari Sabaku_ (BITCH FIGHT!)

**B2 :** _Hinata Hyuuga &Tenten_

**B3 :** _Kin & Tayuya_ (MORE BITCH FIGHTS!)

**B4 :** _Sakura Haruno & Karin_

That's again where I stop reading. Simply because my name has already been stated… KARIN?! WHAT!?

Holy

Freaking

Fuck.

I suppose I should explain this as well. Me and Karin go _way _back. Even farther back than me and Shikamaru. Our parents were best friends so at birth we were practically raised together (Lucky me.) so we became really good friends. By the time we hit 7th grade it was all downhill from there. Well, estrogen was kickin' in and that's the year that the _God _Sasuke Uchiha moved to Konoha. Yep, you guessed it; we both liked him. And you know how petty us 7th grade girls can be! We always fought over who he liked (even though he probably didn't even know we freaking existed!) and the argument got more and more heated as the days went on, resulting in a ruined friendship. Of course now I am totally over that God-like bastard (he got so smug with his looks and it just annoyed the hell out of me!) so now Karin and I don't really have a reason to be all bitchy to one another, we just are. (Well, _SHE_ IS! I just return the favor of bitchiness. I didn't start this war, but it's on!)

And that is why I am pissed as hell. (I was supposed to get my own dorm damnit)

"Oh man Sakura, that blows." Shikamaru actually sounds sincere… But I don't give a flying fuck! (I mean seriously, KARIN!?)

"God is out to get me, Shika." I pout and walk to the cherry-blossom tree to get my stuff so I can start hauling it up to the second floor (Floor B) of the Tsunade House.

"Being with the infamous Uchiha won't be a cakewalk either."

"I DON'T CARE SHIKAMARU!" He cringed at the volume of my voice. (Too early in the morning, I suppose.)

I felt bad for being so bitchy to my best friend but I have my reasons, damnit!

* * *

I arrived at my door utterly exhausted. First day of school (Technically, today isn't a school day- just a day to get organized and ready for school) and the elevator is freaking broken down! I put my keycard in the slot and watch the red light turn green motioning for me to open the door. As I do that I peak into the room and notice that Karin hasn't come yet (THANK GOD!).

I throw all of my heavy shit onto my bed and note my surroundings. It was a pretty nice room compared to mine from previous years (It's either because I had my own or it's because I'm a FREAKING SENIOR NOW!). There are two twin beds parallel to each other with two small desks on the wall facing the foot of the beds. Each of us has our own small closet next to the head of the beds. It's not much but I'm going to try to visit Shikamaru's dorm a lot just so I can stay away from Karin (hoebag).

I feel my phone vibrate from inside my purse and snatch it quickly.

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**DEAD YET?  
**August 30, 8:34 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From:**_ Sakura Haruno  
**NOPE, STILL HANGIN' IN THERE. KARIN HASN'T ARRIVED YET.  
**August 30, 8:35 am

_Frick._

The sound of a keycard unlocking the door from the other side takes my attention away from texting.

_**Double frick.**_

The door swings open and a very exasperated Karin meets my gaze.

**_Triple frick._**

I'm okay… I just have to act confident and composed (I'm a good actress.).

"I was hoping that damn list was playing mind games with me." She pushes at her glasses that were falling off of the tip of her nose.

"Likewise." I state nonchalantly. (Shikamaru would be proud!)

My phone vibrates in my pocket but I pay it no heed. (I am _way_ too busy latching glares with my enemy.)

"So I saw you and that Nara kid getting cozy in the grass." She gives me and evil smirk when I completely flinch at the thought of _me _and _Shikamaru _getting _cozy… _(Gag me!)

"We're only friends Karin. You should understand that considering that's all you and Sasuke will ever be. Oh wait… You won't even get _that _far with him." SCORE! Eat that bitch!

She gives me one last glare before walking over to the bed opposite of mine and gently hurling (can you even gently hurl something?) her things on it.

"I'm going to get some coffee." And with that Karin was strutting passed me muttering _'slut' _under her breath. I wasn't the least bit offended because, seriously, I just blew that 4-eyed bitch out of the water. (S'RIGHT! THIS IS A PRIVATE POOL, HOE.)

Once she has shut the door I pull back out my baby (phone) to read the last text Shikamaru sent.

_**To:**_ Sakura Haruno  
_**From:**_ Shikamaru Nara  
**WELL, ME AND PRETTY BOY HERE ARE GOING TO GET SOME BREAKFAST. YOU IN?  
**August 30, 8:35 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From:**_ Sakura Haruno  
**YEAH. I'LL COME RIGHT DOWN TO YOUR DORM. BTW, JUST HAD A RUN-IN WITH A GIANT WHORE.  
**August 30, 8:42 am

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From:**_ Shikamaru Nara  
**HURRY UP. WAITING FOR YOU IS TROUBLESOME, ESPECIALLY WITH SASUKE HERE.  
**August 30, 8:43 am

Walking all the way down from room B4 to A4 is going to be (dare I say it?) troublesome, but the roaring of my stomach never fails to remind me about how hungry I am. As I pass the other girl's dorms trying to reach the stairs I hear Temari (Mrs. Pineapple) and Ino's voices behind their door (XD Bitch fight, much?).

"_Why were you talking to Shika this morning?"_

"_What's it to you? He definitely doesn't like __**you**__."_

"_Oh, it's on now you son of a biscuit-eating bulldog!"_

"_He would never like a doo-doo head cootie queen!"_

"_Who are you calling a cootie queen you lint licker!"_

This school has issues.

Well, after that little… embroilment (yeah… that's a good word for it!) (Dictionary . com!) I finally made it to the heavy door leading to the stairs. Opening the door, I spot Neji and Tenten. I think that Tenten has a cute face (not in a lesbian way or anything. Totally hetero over here!) but how she does her hair is a little odd… She has her chocolate tresses pulled up into 2 buns on the top of her head making her look a little like Mickey Mouse. Neji has these gorgeous alabaster white eyes with long coffee colored hair tied together by a pony-tail at the bottom. He's pretty cute in my opinion but I think a lot of guys are cute.

"Oh… H-hey Sakura!" Tenten stares at the floor with her cheeks flushed.

I glance at her face and notice that her lips look particularly red from…

Kissing…?

Oh.

_Ohhh._

Neji is averting my gaze and staring the other way down towards the bottom of the stairs.

My phone vibrates once again and I pull it out to read what my best friend has said this time.

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From:**_ Shikamaru Nara  
**HURRY THE HELL UP, PINK.  
**August 30, 8:50 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From:**_ Sakura Haruno  
**SORRY. JUST CAUGHT TENTEN AND NEJI MACKING ON THE STAIRS. CLASSIC.  
**August 30, 8:51 am

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From:**_ Shikamaru Nara  
**SHOULDN'T THEY GO UNDER THE STAIRS? WHATEVER. JUST GET HERE. I'M HUNGRRYYYY.  
**August 30, 8:51 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From:**_ Sakura Haruno  
**QUIT BITCHING YOU GIRL. I'M AT YOUR DOOR.  
**August 30, 8:52 am

"Jesus, Haruno. Took you long enough." Shikamaru steps out of his room with Sasuke following him.

Oh

my

God.

I mean, Sasuke was cute before but damn… Summer was good to him! He was taller and had an older, huskier face. His obsidian eyes pierced through my wide emerald orbs (I'm so damn poetic?). He was wearing a loose-fitting white t-shirt and tan cargo pants (He looks like a damn Abercrombie model!) and his raven colored hair framed his face perfectly. He's… like… Holy shit he's hot…

As I sat there gaping at Sasuke's hotness he gave me a "what the fuck is with this chick?" look. (But seriously, why would he give me this look? I mean, he gets eyeballed all the freaking time so why the hell is he so shocked at me ogling him!?)

"Right… So, are we getting some breakfast or what?" Sasuke asked, giving me that look again (stop it damnit!)

"Yeah, as soon as Sakura quits checking you out." Shikamaru chuckled and Sasuke smirked.

And I gave Shikamaru a nice little best friend punch in the gut.

Shikamaru was on his hands and knees with Sasuke staring at him with a look of awe on his face as I marched ahead proudly.

"You boys coming?" I smiled when Shikamaru stood up muttering 'troublesome…'

* * *

The Academy café was _packed_! Usually there are only a few tables taken up but I guess everyone is having breakfast with their friends to catch up on all of their summer stories.

I skim the room and spot the enemy.

_Whore._

I mean… _Karin._

She once again latches onto my glare with her own. I decide she isn't worth it and look for a table on the opposite side of the room. I spot a table in the corner of the café and grab Shikamaru and Sasuke by the wrist.

"Let's sit there!" I drag them across the café and plop them down in their seats.

Looking to where Karin is again I see her glaring at me because she finally noticed that I am with Sasuke. TAKE THAT BITCH.

"So… Sasuke," (I'm trying to sound as seductive as I can I doubt it's going very well) "it looks like summer has been _very_ good to you."

"Uhm… Thanks. Same with you, I guess." He gives me the old up-down and lands right on my chest. (I'm not gonna brag, but my boobs _are_ pretty big… And I _do_ have to admit, the summer has been good to me too!) I'm finally starting to get curves, boobs, _and_ _an ass_! I'm so proud of myself!

In the midst of thinking about how much I have matured (boobs and an ass!) my phone vibrates in my hand and under the table I flip it up to read my text.

_**To:**_ Sakura Haruno  
_**From:**_ Shikamaru Nara  
**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU DON'T LIKE SASUKE, DO YOU?  
**August 30, 9:14 am

_**To:**_ Shikamaru Nara  
_**From:**_ Sakura Haruno  
**NAH. BUT KARIN IS OVER THERE WATCHING ME FLIRT WITH HIM AND I THINK SHE'S ABOUT TO THROW UP.  
**August 30, 9:14 am

_**To:**_ Sakura Haruno  
_**From:**_ Shikamaru Nara  
**YOU'RE EVIL.  
**August 30, 9:15 am

_**To:**_ Shikamaru Nara  
_**From:**_ Sakura Haruno  
**BUT YOU STILL LOVE ME! (:  
**August 30, 9:15 am

_**To:**_ Sakura Haruno  
_**From:**_ Sasuke Uchiha  
**WHY ARE YOU GUYS TEXTING UNDER THE TABLE…?  
**August 30, 9:15 am

_**To:**_ Sakura Haruno  
_**From:**_ Shikamaru Nara  
**KARIN, 3:00.  
**August 30, 9:15 am

_**To:**_ Sasuke Uchiha  
_**From:**_ Sakura Haruno  
**HEH, HI SASUKE… I'M NOT A FREAK!  
**August 30, 9:16 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**DISTRACT HER!!  
**August 30, 9:16 am

"Haru-" Karin was cut off by Shikamaru (I LOVE YOU SHIKA!), "Uhm, Karin… You know Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

_**To:**_ Shikamaru Nara  
_**From:**_ Sakura Haruno  
**WTF SHIKAMARU! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HOOK **_**THEM**_** UP! WORST ENEMY, REMEMBER!?  
**August 30, 9:17 am

"No, I don't believe we've met…" She rubs his shoulder (whorishly), "Sasuke Uchiha, was it?"

"Get. Away." He gives her his 'Don't mess with me.' look and she scampers off like a little bunny about to be eaten.

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From:**_ Sakura Haruno  
**OMG I LOVE YOU SHIKAAAAAAA!  
**August 30, 9:18 am

_**To:**_ Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**YOU OWE ME.  
**August 30, 9:18 am

"Uhm, guys… Can we eat?" My stomach (STFU BELLY!) once again reminds me of how hungry I am.

Picking up the menu I skim quickly over the different breakfast foods they have. Hmmm… I guess I'll just have a cinnamon roll… I gotta watch my sweets (hey, it's not _my _fault chocolate tastes so friggin' good!).

A young girl with short black hair walks up to take our order, "Can I help you guys?" Her smile was annoying bright and cheery.

"Yeah, I'll just have black coffee, please." Leave it to Sasuke to be totally freaking boring.

"And I'll take some orange juice and a cinnamon roll." Mmmm I love OJ!

"Can I have some pancakes with bacon on the side, thanks." Shikamaru _loves _the flapjacks. They're his weakness.

"Sure thing! I'll be right back with your drinks!" And with that, she was off; scurrying to some other table to remember orders.

"So… You guys are like best friends or something?" Sasuke asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between us all.

"Yeah! We basically grew up together. I made him into the ladies man he is today!" I grinned ear to ear while Shikamaru glares at me. Oh how I love to torture him.

"Fangirls make me sick. Do they not have anything better to do with their lives than ogle me and follow me around?!" Sasuke smacked the table rather hard (I don't think he meant to do that) and grabbed his hand like it was in pain.

"Shit. Ino. Be right back!" Shikamaru bolted from the table right as Ino walked in the café.

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**TELL ME WHEN SHE LEAVES. I'LL BE IN THE BATHROOM UNTIL THEN.  
**August 30, 9:23 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**WHAT THE HELL SHIKAMARU? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE WITH SASUKE!  
**August 30, 9:23 am

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**WHY DOES IT MATTER? YOU DON'T LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING.  
**August 30, 9:24 am

Sometimes I feel like I'm back in 4th grade. Talking to my best friend about who we like and don't like. It's kind of pitiful sometimes.

But he's right! Why _does _it matter? I got over Sasuke-kun forever ago!

Oh my God…

Did I just call him Sasuke_-kun_?

It's okay… It's not like you said it out loud!

…Right?

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**NO! I MOST CERTAINTLY DO ****NOT****!  
**August 30, 9:25 am

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO DEFENSIVE? I NEVER SAID YOU DID LIKE HIM.  
**August 30, 9:26 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**NO ONE HERE IS GETTING DEFENSIVE! :O  
**August 30, 9:27 am

"So… What is your home room class?" Sasuke-kun (MOTHERFUCKER! I've gotta stop calling him that!) asked trying to once again break the straining tension between us.

(Fuck! I forgot he was even here!)

"Oh… Uhm..." Why do my words turn to Jell-o every time he even _looks_ at me?!

He snaps his thumb and middle finger in front of my face while I space out I'm thinking of Jell-o and how delicious it is!, "Sakura?..."

"Heh… Sorry!" GOD I AM SUCH A FREAKING LOSER. "My home room is…" I pull out my phone that has my class schedule programmed into it (I love my phone!) "Kurenai-sensei with Advanced Physics." (Why the frick did I take Advanced Physics?!)

"You took Advanced Physics?" (Meh, Sasuke; I'm a genius.) "So did I." He stares at me with this… look. It's a look that says, 'Advanced Physics with her…? This might not be so bad.'

Yes, I can read people's eyes.

It's one of my many talents. (Like texting at a rapid speed while talking to a very hot guy right across from me.) (THAT I MOST CERTAINTLY DON'T LIKE!)

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**SASUKE IS IN OUR HOME ROOM.  
**August 30, 9:29 am

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**WHY WOULD I CARE? **_**I'M**_** NOT THE ONE WITH A CRUSH ON HIM.  
**August 30, 9:30 am

FUCK YOU SHIKAMARU!

Not really, I still love ya, Shika.

"So are you excited to be a Senior this year, Sasuke-" And that is where I stopped myself. (THANK GOD. I WAS SO CLOSE TO PUTTING _–KUN_ ONTO THE END OF THAT!)

"Well, I don't really care that much. But I guess it should be pretty cool." He states in that mellow tone of his. This time he's giving me a look that says, 'Were you even done with your sentence? You sounded like you wanted to say more but cut it off.'

WELL I DIDN'T, OKAY?!

Maybe a little…

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**IS INO GONE YET?!  
**August 30, 9:33 am

Man, I totally forgot about Shikamaru. I have such a one-track mind.

I leaf through the café looking for anything that looks like an anorexic blond with a confused look on her face. Ino _always _has that look. She doesn't get a lot.

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**NO SIGN OF HER.  
**August 30, 9:34 am

Seconds later Shikamaru was walking towards Sasuke-kun (Fuckkkk) and me.

I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing that he's coming back.

Shikamaru must have noticed my bewildered state because he gave me a worried look.

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**DENIAL IS A BITCH.  
**August 30, 9:35 am

I read Shikamaru's message over and over again.

Was I in _denial_?

**Yay! My first chapter to my first Fanfic! Pretty good for a noobie, ne? Anywhoo, I _need_ reviews people so please, tell me what you think and if I should keep writing this story! Thanks (:**


	2. Because You Were Coming

**Text Message  
Chapter 2 :  
**_B_**ecause You Were Coming**

After breakfast I decided to go back to my room alone and unpack.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru had _other _plans.

And that's how I ended up unpacking with Shikamaru and Sasuke(-kun) sitting on my bed, watching me. (What the fuck is so damn interesting about me unpacking?)

Just as I was about to tell them to leave, the door slowly opened.

Guess who!

_Karin._

"Listen, Haruno. Let's get some things straight. I-"That's when she noticed Sasuke (Yay, I did it!) sitting on my bed.

If jealousy turned you green she would be a freaking walking emerald by now.

"Meh, Sasuke-kun, are you here to see _me_?" She said in a sexy (or what she _thought _was sexy) tone, "But you must call next time so I can ready for your arrival!" Karin walks over to my bed and sits right behind Sasuke to give him a back rub. (What the fuck is wrong with this chick?)

"cough whore cough" Shikamaru grunted (HA! I love you, buddy!)

"Excuse me? You got somethin' to say to me, Nara?" She flips her hair over her shoulder while glaring laser beams into Shikamaru.

"I'm pretty sure he called you a whore." Sasuke chimed in. (DOUBLE HA, HOE!)

"UGH!" She got up from the bed and extended her arm straight to the door.

"GET. OUT." Her face was red from anger (and embarrassment) and her glasses were falling off of the tip of her (witch) nose.

I felt kind of… _Guilty_.

Guilt, GONE!

Shikamaru and Sasuke stood up and walked to where they were directed by Karin. Sasuke gave me a small smile as he walked out of my room. (Oh my God! Sasuke smiled at me!)

I don't care though.

Kinda.

The door shut and Karin started glaring laser beams into me now. (Hey! I'm not the one who called you a whore!) (Whore…)

Suspiciously, her glares turned into soft, _nice_ eyes.

"So, Sakura-chan," (Sakura_-chan_?!) "You seem to be pretty good friends with Sasuke-kun, eh?" She sported these innocent (yet evil) eyes.

"Not really…" I continued unpacking while Karin scowled into my back.

"Well… I was just thinking," She paced the room (which is a very small space to pace in) with her pointer-finger pressed up against her chin like she has some brilliant idea.

"Maybe we could double-date!"

It took me a minute to fathom what Karin had just said.

"Excuse me." It was more like a (very angry) statement than a question.

But seriously, a _double-date? _With who?

"You know, you and that Shikamaru kid and me and Sasuke-kun!"

HAHAHAHA.

I couldn't help but laugh. (I tried to make it quiet!) She glares daggers into my back once again. But, honestly, me and _Shikamaru_? That would be the most awkward day of my life.

"Yeah 'cause that will, uhm, _never _happen." I gave her one last chuckle before grabbing my phone.

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**KARIN THINKS ME AND YOU SHOULD DOUBLE DATE WITH HER AND SASUKE. HA!  
**August 30, 10:38 am

"Why not?! Sasuke-kun _obviously _likes me! And you and Nara would just be there to… split the bill!" I think it's more obvious to some people than others, love. And _split the bill? _Yeah, that comment is going to _totally_ make me change my mind and wanna go! **Bitch.**

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**LET'S DO IT.  
**August 30, 10:39 am

It took me another minute to fathom what the hell Shikamaru just said. (I think I'm having a slow day.) '_Let's do it.'_? What the hell is this kid smoking?

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**WHAT CHU TALKIN' 'BOUT, WILLIS?  
**August 30, 10:39 am

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno_**  
**__**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**THINK ABOUT IT. AN EVENING CONSISTING OF NOTHING BUT KARIN CONSTANTLY GETTING SHOT DOWN BY SASUKE.  
**August 30, 10:40 am

Devious.  
Shrewd.  
Duplicitous.  
Crafty.  
_Evil.  
_(Dictionary . com!)

**I like it…**

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**BRILLIANT. HOW ARE YOU GONNA GET SASUKE TO AGREE, THOUGH?  
**August 30, 10:40 am

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM. JUST GET KARIN. LUNCH AT THE CAFÉ SOUND GOOD?  
**August 30, 10:41 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**YEAH. COME TO OUR DORM AT NOON.  
**August 30, 10:41 am

I turn around from my unpacking (mostly texting…) to find Karin sitting at her desk intently typing into her computer.

"On second thought, Karin…" She swiftly turns in her chair and stares at me with hopeful (still evil!) eyes.

"This could be fun! And since you're my new roomie," (GAG ME!) "I think we should give it a shot. Hey! Maybe we'll even become friends again!" (Not a chance.)

"Oh wow! This will be great!" She actually looks truly happy. (Should I be plotting against her?)

Of course I should.

"Great! Just be ready by noon!" After giving Karin a _very _fake smile I continue unpacking my shit into my closet thinking about everything that can go down at lunch.

* * *

"Well! How do I look?" Karin spins around while I observe her. She actually looks really pretty (damn her). Her magenta hair is let down just below her shoulders and she's wearing this black tank-top with a white skirt reaching about mid-thigh. Her (slutty) skirt complements her long (slutty) legs. She's not wearing any glasses so I'm assuming she has contacts in.

I frown a little at what I'm wearing: jeans and a Konoha Academy sweatshirt. I just left my hair the way it is and didn't put any makeup on.

But, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone!

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**DENIALLL.  
**August 30, 11:52 am

I give my phone a confused and slightly disturbed look.

What the fuck? Shikamaru isn't even anywhere near me! How the hell can he read my mind when he's not on the same _floor _as me? How can he even read my mind, anyway?

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**FIRST OF ALL, QUIT BEING A SMART-ASS. SECOND OF ALL, **_**NO ONE HERE IS IN DENIAL. **_**SO KINDLY BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS, SHIKA-**_**CHAN**_**.  
**August 30, 11:52 am

"Well…" Karin tapped her freshly painted foot in impatience, "What do you think?"

"Why do you care what I think?" I gave her a 'no duh, bitch.' look.

"You're right. I'll just go to Ino's dorm and ask _her._"

Ino is kind of her bitch in crime. But I like to call her 'Barbie' because she's a fucking puppet. She does _all _of Karin's dirty work and _never _thinks for herself. The only thing about her that is different from Karin is how she likes Shikamaru. (But I bet if she liked Sasuke too, then Karin would kick her out of the friendship.)

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**WE'RE COMING DOWN NOW.  
**August 30, 11:55 am

Shit, I forgot about that.

(I really do have a one-track mind!)

"Actually Karin…" She turned around from the door way and stared at me impatiently while I gathered my thoughts. (Hey, it's not easy to complement _Karin_! Give me a second, okay?)

"You look nice. I'm sure Sasuke will love it." I decided to keep it short and sweet to keep from having to burn off my tongue for saying something _too _nice to her.

"And Shikamaru and Sasuke are on their way up here so I don't think you have time to consult Ino."

"Fine, Haruno. But if you're lying to me it'll be your head." Ooh, I'm shaking.

My attention was pulled away from glaring at a whore to my door, where Shikamaru and Sasuke are knocking on the other side.

"Well, are you going to get it, or not? (Jesus, what do I look like, your maid?)

I sit up from where I was reading on my bed and walk over to the door.

"Hey guy-"I was cut off by Karin pushing me into the wall (BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU.)

"Hi boys…" Karin pushes out her chest through the tank-top and walks up to Sasuke giving him a big (slutty) hug.

After Sasuke manages to push her off himself his dark onyx eyes meet my own.

"Hey, again."

"Heh… Hi." I blush a little (a lot) and turn to look at Shikamaru who seems to be madly amused by my ogling Sasuke.

"Ready?" I walk out of the door and punch Shikamaru softly (hard) in the shoulder.

Karin latches herself onto Sasuke's arm who faces Shikamaru and gives him a, "If you don't save me from this crazy wench I'll have to jump into oncoming traffic. But I won't because Sakura is here."

Okay, so I added on that last part.

But that doesn't mean I like him!

"Yes it does." Shikamaru said to me.

"WILL YOU QUIT BEING PSYCHIC YOU MOTHER FUCKER!?" I pushed him into the wall and he grunts while pulling himself up.

Karin and Sasuke stop walking to stare with very bewildered looks on their faces.

"Heh, just… keep going…" I give them an innocent smile and grab Shikamaru by the arm, storming ahead of Karin (whore) and Sasuke.

* * *

The café was pretty empty by the time we got there (Thank God no one will see me and Shikamaru and think that we're on a date. Or worse, _Karin and Sasuke_) (Not that_ I'm_ jealous of _her_!) so we had no problem finding a place to sit.

The same black-haired girl from this morning came up to us.

"Hi! I'm Ami and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon! Can I start you off with something to drink?" She said handing us our menus.

"Flat water, please." Again with the boring, Sasuke.

"Yeah, do you have Hi-C Tropical Punch?" What the fuck kind of a drink is _that_, Karin?! (I guess it's a dumb broad thing.)

"Uhm… I'm afraid not… But I could go make some Kool-Aid if you want…" Ami gave Karin a look that says, "Fricken bimbo. Why do _I _always get stuck serving them?"

She shakes the look off her face and looks at me and Shikamaru.

"And for you two?"

"Can I get a Coke, thanks." I give her a small smile and continue scanning the menu.

"Same here, please." (Shikamaru is probably too lazy to think of his own drink.)

I'm not really that hungry so I'll just get a small salad. After deciding what I want I look up from the menu to find Sasuke staring at me. Right when I meet his eyes he quickly pretends he was reading the menu the whole time. (How cute!) (But I still don't like him.)

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
**I WAS STARING AT THE PERSON BEHIND YOU.  
**August 30, 10:14 am

I read Sasuke's message and chuckle mentally.

_**To: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**OH, YES. I'M SURE.  
**August 30, 10:14 am

He quirks an eyebrow at what I wrote, slightly amused.

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
**ALRIGHT, YOU CAUGHT ME. I WAS TRYING TO LOOK AT SOMETHING OTHER THAN **_**KARIN.  
**_August 30, 10:15 am

TAKE THAT KARIN!

_**To: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**HA, TRY LIVING WITH HER. WHY DID YOU AGREE TO THIS DOUBLE-DATE THING ANYWAYS?  
**August 30, 10:16 am

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
**BECAUSE YOU WERE COMING.  
**August 30, 10:17 am

I stared at Sasuke's message for a good minute.

'_Because you were coming.'_

Should I…rejoice?

Or be unfazed?

Shikamaru noticed me staring at my phone and glanced over my shoulder to see what all the commotion (more silence, really) is all about.

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**TROUBLESOME.  
**August 30, 10:17 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**TELL ME ABOUT IT.  
**August 30, 10:18 am

"Why is everyone so fricken quiet?!" Karin blurts rather loudly.

"Alright everyone, here are your drinks," Ami states, handing us our beverages, "Are you guys ready to order or should I give you a few minutes?"

Sasuke glances at everyone around the table (he glances at me the longest), "I think we are… okay, I'll have a slice of pizza with extra tomato sauce."

Karin takes a sip out of her Hi-C and points to what she wants on the menu, "And I will take the Grilled Cheese from the Kid's Menu!" She sports a satisfied smile on her face and folds up her menu while Ami gives her the same look as before.

"Just a small César Salad for me." I close my menu and flip up my phone to read Sasuke's text again and again (and maybe save it permanently into my phone…)

"Plain hotdog with a side of fries, please." Shikamaru exclaims with a look that says, "Reading the menu is such a pain in my ass."

Ami smiles and walks off. I look up from my phone and see Karin and Sasuke-

Kissing.

But I don't care in the least.

(Right?)

"Uhm, Karin, sweetie. You've got something on your face." I say glaring at her and Sasuke.

"Oh God, what is it?!"

_The love of my life._

"Oh, you got it!" I (fake) smiled at her before fixing a scowl on Sasuke once again.

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
_**SHE**_** KISSED **_**ME**_**, I SWEAR.  
**August 30, 10:21 am

_**To: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**WHY DO YOU THINK I CARE?  
**August 30, 10:22

I felt really bad for being mean to Sasuke but I am so G-darn pissed right now!!

Sasuke gave me a sad look from across the table but I tried to avert his gaze so I looked at Shikamaru. He gave me one of his, "What did you do this time?" and I responded with a, "Why do you think _I _did something wrong." Of course he has to retaliate with his, "Because you _always _do something wrong!" look.

I stood up in my seat and started bitching at my best friend, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT SHE KISSED HIM, OKAY?!"

Oh.

_Shit._

(Think, Sakura, think!)

"IT WAS TOO YOUR FAULT, AYAME!" Shikamaru shot up and gave me his, "Go along with it-" look. (We have many many looks…)

What?

_Ohhh._

"You let your husband get near her, Ayame…" He gave me sympathetic eyes.

Shikamaru is a _genius._

I look over at Sasuke and Karin to see them staring at us with _very_ confused faces.

"Oh, sorry guys, we're practicing for a play that we are performing at the drama classes we go to every week." I grinned at them hoping that they bought it. Sasuke nodded and Karin just kept that confused look on her face. (…Though I'm not surprised.)

Ami walked up to us the next moment and gave everyone their dishes.

"Thanks, Ami!" I said before taking a bite out of my salad.

"Sasuke-kun, you are _such _a good kisser!" Karin shrieked as she latched herself onto his arm once again. (Gag me, God.)

"Get off of me!" Sasuke shook the desperate girl off of his arm.

"Jeez, Sasuke! You are such a bad boyfriend." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked the other way with her nose stuck up in the air.

(Boyfriend my ass.)

"Boyfriend?!" Sasuke gave her his, "You don't have a Popsicle's chance in Hell at being _my_ girlfriend." look.

(S'RIGHT BITCH!

Not that I care,

I just don't want to see Karin happy.)

"Yep! Nara, Haruno; Sasuke-kun and I are _totally going steady_!" Karin sat up straight in her chair and clapped her hands together excitedly.

I almost feel bad that he hates her.

_Almost._

"No, Karin, we're not." The whore's 'boyfriend' stands up and throws some bills on the table before storming out of the café with a screaming Karin trying to run after him. (Wearing high heels wasn't the best idea, Hun.)

"What a lovely lunch this was, huh!" Shikamaru threw some money on the table as well to pay the tab. We thanked Ami and walked out of the café.

"So, what are your thoughts on the whole kissing thing?" Shikamaru asked remotely interested. (This is the most interested he can get about _anything_.)

"I don't know… I don't _think _I like Sasuke. Maybe it's just the thought of _Karin _winning something that's making me so distraught." I took a stressed-out slurp from my Coke that I brought out of the café.

"This whole thing is so damn confusing." My face twisted while I tried to think of everything going on.

"Well, I don't think that you have to worry about Karin winning anything." Shikamaru looked at me with honest eyes, "He hates her."

"So why am I so damn jealous?" I stared at the ground as we continued walking through Konoha Academy's campus.

"Just try not to think about it so much." Shikamaru pulled his beeping phone out of his pocket and read his text.

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
**SHE FOLLOWED ME BACK TO OUR DORM. THIS CHICK IS BATTY!  
**August 30, 11:09 am

"Well… Sasuke is trapped in our room with Karin so unless you want him to get raped then we should probably get in there…" Shikamaru pushed his phone back into the pocket of his faded jeans and covered his eyes from the sun with the backside of his hand.

I seize Shikamaru's hand and drag him around the campus to get back to his room and stop Karin from raping the boy that I don't like.

I slam open the door to Sasuke and Shikamaru's room with a very fatigued Shikamaru trailing behind.

The first thing I see is Sasuke lying on his bed with these giant headphones set up against his (perfect) ears. I investigate the room for any sight of that stupid whore.

"Where is she?!" I practically screamed at Sasuke who sat up instantaneously and removed the head phones from his ears.

"Where is who?!" Looks of astonish graced his features as his eyes bore into me.

"Uh… Wrong room! I meant to go to my room but I accidently went to the wrong room… and floor…?" My face did not sell the lie (I suck…) at all but I'm pretty sure he got the point.

"Right… Well, you're on the _second _floor, Sakura." Sasuke gave me a playful smile and my knees basically gave out.

"Okay… Uhm, see ya, Sasuke!" I waved (lamely) and freed myself from Sasuke's (sexy) presence. As I hiked down the hallway I smacked myself on the forehead multiple times while muttering, _"Wrong room? Wrong __floor?__ What the hell was I thinking?!" _

I pass Shikamaru on my way to the stairs, "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

"Uhm, okay…" Shikamaru turns around and continues his stride to his room.

* * *

I put my keycard into the slot and the door clicks open. The first thing I hear while opening the door is… someone crying? Karin is on her bed with her glasses still off and her mascara running down her face crying in her blond friend's arms. (Karin is… crying?)

"Ino, go." Karin sobs grabbing her specs from her desk.

Ino (Barbie) follows her friend's orders and gets up to leave. (But not before purposely knocking into me, digging her shoulder into my own while she sashays out of the room)

Karin stands from her position on the bed and walks over to me prominently, jabbing her pointer-finger into the center of my chest.

"This is all _your _fault, Haruno!"

"_My_ fault!? _You're_ the one who wanted to go on this 'Double-Date'!" (I cannot believe she's trying to blame _me _for this!)

"You knew Sasuke-kun didn't like me, and yet you still let me make a fool out of myself!" She paces around the dorm with her hands masking her face to hide the tears.

I was speechless. I felt like a total bitch.

"I really like Sasuke-kun, okay?!" She sat back down on her bed and hugged a Teddy-bear.

"How come every time I put myself out there for a guy they just turn me down?!"

"Maybe you're just not Sasuke's type…" I said sitting on my bed directly across from her.

God damn, woman! What the hell do you want me to say?

"Then what _is _his type?! I mean, how can he not like _me_? I'm like… perfect!" (Oh my God, she is the most egotistic broad I've ever met!) "Sometimes… Sometimes I just wish that I was as ugly as you so I wouldn't even have to worry about people liking me!"

Mother Fucker,

DIE !

"You know what you're fucking problem is, Karin?" I stand up from my bed and look down at Karin, "You are so conceited and up there on your Goddamn pedestal mocking all of us and our problems below you. But you better be careful up there, 'cause if you fall off, and have to walk around here with the rest of us? I don't know! You might catch a glimpse of yourself in a mirror, or the surface of a pond, those dorky glasses of yours… And trust me; you're not going to like what you see." Karin stands up to meet eyelevel with me like she wanted to say something but instead just stormed out of the room.

* * *

"And then she had the fucking balls to tell _me _that I'm ugly and that she 'wishes she could look more like me so she wouldn't have to worry about people liking her.'!" I lean against the wall on Shikamaru's bed with a scowl on my face remembering the events that took place about an hour ago.

"Dude, your girl friend's a bitch." Shikamaru smirked at Sasuke who flinched at the word 'girl friend'.

"Shut up, Nara." Sasuke directed his gaze to me, "So what happened after that, we could hear yelling from your room. This ceiling isn't very thick, ya know." A chuckle escapes his (perfect) lips as I recalled my rant.

"Nothing, I just gave her the truth about who she is." I grab the Rubik's cube lying on Shikamaru's bed and start trying to solve the puzzle. (I suck ass at these things)

My attention was pulled away from the (gayass) cube and to Shikamaru's cell phone playing 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake.

"You have got to be kidding." I smile playfully at Shikamaru who looks annoyed (and slightly embarrassed).

"Hello?"

"Troublesome… Okay. Yeah, I'll be down in a few. Yeah. Bye."

"Chouji and Naruto want us to go Mini-golfing with them, Sasuke." I laugh at the thought of Shikamaru actually doing something remotely fun.

"You wanna come, Sakura?" I would have been less shocked if _Shikamaru _had been the one to ask me, not _Sasuke_.

"Uhm, yeah!" The sad thing is that if Shikamaru _did_ ask me I probably would have said no.

Probably.

(Most likely…)

* * *

I can't sleep. I have _way _too many things on my mind.

_Does Sasuke like me?_

_Why the hell do I care?_

_Was Sasuke flirting at me while Mini-golfing just for the sake of flirting, or does he like me?_

_Why the hell do I care?!_

_What does, "Because you were coming." mean?_

_Why can't I stop thinking about this boy!?_

_Why does my roommate have to fucking snore?_

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**I CAN'T FREAKING SLEEP. AND I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT SASUKE.  
**August 31, 12:13 am

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**WHAT ABOUT SASUKE?  
**August 31, 12:15 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**OH MY GOD SHIKAMARU, DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!  
**August 31, 12:15 am

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**I ****DON'T**** KNOW. ENLIGHTEN ME.  
**August 31, 12:16 am

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**FINE YOU SMARTASS. ****I LIKE SASUKE****. ALRIGHT, YOU WIN; I'M FINALLY ADMITTING IT!  
**August 31, 12:16 am

Shikamaru stopped texting after that. So I took some sleeping pills to help me get to bed (No, I'm not a druggy, just a stressed out teen.)

Eventually I fell asleep dreaming about rainbows and unicorns and a certain dark haired boy.

* * *

"Why did you stop texting me last night?"

We were sitting in homeroom on our first _school _day. I sat right in front of Shikamaru who sat beside Sasuke. I was turned around in my seat talking to Shikamaru because Kurenai-sensei is facing the board, writing some Physics equation.

"What? I wasn't texting you last night. I was asleep at 9:00." Shikamaru was trying to see the board around my giant forehead (HEY! I do NOT have a giant forehead!).

Turning back around in my chair, I tried to fathom what Shikamaru meant.

_Who the hell was I texting?_

Even though my phone was on silent my text message senses tingled and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
**HEY.  
**August 31, 7:38 am

Oh my God.

_Sasuke…_

**Alright guys, chapter 2- OUT! _Any_ways, if you guys want me to continue with this story then I'm going to have to get a bunch of reviews (: (yes, I _am _that selfish!) So hit that little periwinkle button down there and review the hell out of my story!**

**P.S. - If you like my story then you should definitely check out: **TheCherryOnTop. **A story by: **ohwhatsherface.  
**(inspired me to start writing!!) :D**


	3. If You're Going To Lie,

**Text Message  
Chapter 3 :  
**_I_**f You're Going To Lie,**

"This is all _your _fault, you lazy, good-for-nothing, indolent bastard!" Shikamaru frowned at me, his brow furrowing in disappointment.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" I collapsed on Sasuke's empty bed with my hands burried into my face.

"Everything will be okay, Sakura." He said in his trademark uninterested tone. (How the hell can he be so damn calm right now?!)

Yes, it's true. I, Sakura Haruno, confessed to Sasuke Uchiha last night that I was infatuated with him. Apparently, my idle best friend (for now... one more screw-up Shikamaru and I swear I'll have your head!) (Just kidding.) (Or am I...?) fell asleep listening to his iPod with a wide-awake Uchiha staring at the cieling on the opposite side of the (very small) room. Said idle dumb-ass left his phone on and unlocked right in the center of his desk in plain view for the Uchiha to steal. (In Sasuke's defense, who could resist a text message from the sensational Sakura Haruno? NO ONE.)

We were alone in Shikamaru's dorm. It was about 2:30 and all of the classes were let out. Sasuke had to go to a track meet afterschool (so _that's_ where his body comes from!) so Shikamaru and I had time to talk (about his foolery).

"Things _could _be worse you know." I raise my head from my palms to stare at him in disbelief.

"How could things possibly get worse than this! The second day at this school and I've already ruined my whole Senior career!"

Aw man, I had _totally _forgotten about my supposed _glorious _Senior year. This blows.

"Well, he could have read your message, up-chucked his dinner, and ran up to your room to make sweet _sweet _love to Karin right in front of your face." I looked up in horror to find Shikamaru mentally chuckling while running the scenario over in his head.

I threw one of Sasuke's pillows in his face to snap him out of his (horrendous) daydream, "Do you think you're _funny_?"

Shikamaru just shrugged and smirked at me. (Oh how I wish I could wipe that smirk off of his pineapple head.)

I pulled out my phone and glanced at the glowing time on the front. Sasuke left for the meet at about noon and only ran one event so should be on his way back soon.

"Gotta go. If Sasuke comes, I was never here." I give him a warning sign with my eyes before bolting out of the door.

I have to hurry if I want to get back to my dorm without any sign of Sasuke. Five more feet to the stair-well. I can make it if I just get to floor B safely.

The large white door creeks open as I slip in, going unnoticed. Unfortunately, the door to the second floor just happens to open simultaneously. I hold my breath as I see a large black duffel bag with the Konoha Academy symbol.

Oh God, it's Sasuke back from his meet!

A pair of bright blue eyes and brilliant yellow spikes follow the bag. It's Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's best friend, going to his room drenched with sweat. (Hell yeah! It's not Sasuke, HOME FREE BITCH!)

Perhaps I spoke to soon.

Following directly behind Naruto is another duffel bag carried by a beautiful man with a sweat-soaked outfit as well. (OH MY GOD, SASUKE'S SHIRT IS BASICALLY _STICKING _TO HIS AMAZING BODY!)

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto runs down the stairs and embraces me in a very moist hug.

(SICK.)

I pat his back carefully and lock my gaze onto Sasuke, "I'll see you later teme, I wanna get a shower before we get some dinner." And with that, Naruto had fleeted away from the stairwell.

Leaving Sasuke and me.

Greatttt.

"I've been looking for you." His eyes never left mine as he came towards me.

I couldn't move a muscle (I know, I'm a freaking idiot) when he stopped directly in front of me. I had to look up to keep our eyes confined.

He stood quiet for a while trying to muster up something to say, "Listen..." He lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head awkwardly, "About last night..."

Alright Sakura, just simply tell the truth... He'll understand!

"Oh yeah, I heard about that... Yeah, apparently Karin took my phone in the middle of the night and started texting some lies to Shikamaru... Which I guess wasn't really Shikamaru, but you." (how many of you saw that coming?) I gave him a (un)trustworthy smile and he gave me a skeptical look.

I was about to tell him that I had to go when he grabbed my wrist, fixing his stare towards the ground, "If you're going to lie," Sasuke lifted his eyes to peer into mine, "at least make it convincing." The next thing I knew I was once again embraced by a very sweaty body, but this time, it was Sasuke pushing me up against the wall with his lips entangled with my own.

* * *

**_To: _**Shikamaru Nara  
**_From: _**Sakura Haruno  
**:D :D :D :D !  
**August 31, 3:41 pm

**_To: _**Sakura Haruno  
**_From: _**Shikamaru Nara  
**I HEARD. THE GREAT UCHIHA WON'T STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU. IT'S ANNOYING.  
**August 31, 3:42 pm

I was bouncing off the walls (hypothetically, of course. I probably _would _be bouncing off the walls if Karin- ew- wasn't sitting here). I was also slightly confused at what happened on the stairs, but paid it no heed; all I could focus on was how _Sasuke_ freaking made out with _me_!

**_To: _**Shikamaru Nara  
**_From: _**Sakura Haruno  
**COME ON SHIKAMARU. CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME FOR ONCE!?  
**August 31, 3:43 pm

**_To: _**Sakura Haruno  
**_From: _**Shikamaru Nara  
**OH SORRY. CONGRATS, SAKURA! YOU MADEOUT WITH SOME GUY ON THE STAIRWELL! THAT'S MY GIRL!  
**August 31, 3:44 pm

**_To: _**Shikamaru Nara  
**_From: _**Sakura Haruno  
**FIRST OF ALL: THE SARCASM IS _NOT _APPRECIATED, SHIKA-DEAR. SECOND OF ALL: HE'S NOT 'SOME GUY', HE JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!  
**August 31, 3:44 pm

Okay, so Shikamaru and I both know that I do not love Sasuke. But I needed emphasis to prove a point!

**_To: _**Sakura Haruno  
**_From: _**Sasuke Uchiha  
**I NEED HELP WITH THE PHYSICS HOMEWORK. CAN YOU COME OVER IN AN HOUR TO HELP?  
**August 31, 3:44 pm

Ha, even I (who is usually completely oblivious to all thought when Sasuke texts me) knows that he doesn't _really _need help with the physics. It was relatively simple tonight and Sasuke is just as smart as Shikamaru and me. He _obviously _just wants to see me!

Is that too cocky?

Nah.

**_To: _**Sasuke Uchiha  
**_From: _**Sakura Haruno  
**SURE. IT'LL BE BETTER THAN SITTING HERE WITH _KARIN_. THEN AGAIN, ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN THAT.  
**August 31, 3:45 pm

The thought of sitting here with her all night makes me want to gag.

**_To: _**Sakura Haruno  
**_From: _**Sasuke Uchiha  
**THEN IT'S A DATE.  
**August 31, 3:45 pm

He _obviously _meant a study_-_date. But how can I be so sure? I probably just _wish _it was an actual date. Either way, I get to spend the night with Sasuke (that's right girls! There's a suicide booth over there when you realize that he didn't ask _you_)! I feel my hand vibrate and I stare down at Shikamaru's name glowing on my phone. I ignore my lazy best friend and focus my eyes on Karin's back. She is once again, intently typing into her laptop. For a split second I wonder what Karin is always typing on that damn thing, but that thought is quickly taken over by me contemplating my date with Sasuke. This hour better go freaking fast.

* * *

After an antagonizingly slow hour went by, I stood at the 4th room on the 1st floor. Straightening out my top, I knocked on the door 3 times.

"Hey." Sasuke said cooly, eyeing me up and down. (God, could he get sexier?!)

He stepped aside to give me more access to the room, which I gladly accepted. I scanned the room and noticed that Shikamaru wasn't in (well, duh. If Shikamaru was here then why would he ask me to help him with his Physics?) (Oh right, I remember now; 'cause he _doesn't _need help...)

I stepped in the doorway and closed the door. Pulling out my backpack, I peered inside to get my Physics book.

"I thought that we could get started with reading chapter-" I was cut off by his lips on mine and his body pushing me up against the freshly closed door.

Even though I was _definitely _enjoying this, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly, opening the gap between us. His face showed sadness and confusion, so I thought I should probably clarify.

"Are you kissing me just for the sake of kissing, or do you really want this to go somewhere?" I locked eyes with him and never looked away as silence filled the room.

Just as he was about to say something I cut him off, "You know what," I smiled slightly, "I really don't care either way." This time, _I _pushed _him_ against the door and kissed _him_. Looks of shock graced his features but he certainly did not look disappointed.

Exactly what I was going for.

* * *

"So...Karin," I sat on the edge of my bed, filing my nails (I really don't have any nails to file- I'm a nail biter- but I like to watch Karin cringe at how cool and nonchalant I look).

"What." She spinned in her chair to lock glares with me.

"I just thought you should know," I smirked, "that Sasuke and I are officially _dating_." Karin gave out a small chuckle while pushing her glasses to the bridge of her (slutty) nose.

"Ha, why would someone like _Sasuke-kun _date someone like _you_." She laughed at the thought and a vein popped out of the side of my head.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself," I returned to my (fake) nail-filing, "I'm sure you _will_ be disappointed." The only thing I heard the next couple of minutes was Karin huffing and bolting out the door to the first floor.

That's right, Sasuke Uchiha is officially off the market (sorry girls!). I suppose I should explain. You see, it went a little like this:

Our macking was getting hotter. We were sprawled out on his bed with him laying on top (don't worry saints everywhere, I have _some _morals. I won't do anything). My hands ran through his hair and we parted for air. After that, we just sat there... staring into each other's eyes (awkward, right? Well, this wasn't. This felt... right). He smiled lightly and it made my heart flutter (more like explode).

"Sakura... I'm not kissing you just for the sake of kissing you," He paused (for emphasis maybe, whatever it was, it worked) "I _do _want this to go somewhere."

I cupped his cheek and smiled, waiting for the words I've wanted to hear for my entire life (not my _entire _life, but you get the point) (I'll shut up now...).

"Will you like..." A blush made it's way to his flawless face, "be my girlfriend...?"

AWWW! HE'S SO CUTE!

Words couldn't make their way passed my lips (I know, I didn't think _I _could ever be speechless either!) so I just grinned and nodded.

He placed a quick peck on my lips before sitting up, "You have to stop distracting me with those lips of yours, Sakura. I have some work to get done, ya know."

--And that is how Sasuke and Sakura (she's pretty rad) became an item! (S'RIGHT BITCHES.)

After I was done reminiscing, I decided to take a nice stroll around the campus. I haven't gotten to do that much this year because I've been so focused on myself (I'm selfish, I know) and my problems.

**_To: _**Shikamaru Nara  
**_From: _**Sakura Haruno  
**WANNA COME EXPLORE THE CAMPUS LIKE WE USED TO?  
**August 31, 5:42 pm

**_To: _**Sakura Haruno  
**_From: _**Shikamaru Nara  
**YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO GO WITH SASUKE_-KUN_?  
**August 31, 5:43 pm

**_To: _**Shikamaru Nara  
**_From: _**Sakura Haruno  
**OF COURSE. YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, SHIKAMARU_-CHAN_!  
**August 31, 5:43 pm

**_To: _**Sakura Haruno  
**_From: _**Shikamaru Nara  
**I'M HONORED. YEAH, I'M ON MY WAY TO YOUR ROOM.  
**August 31, 5:44 pm

I hate those girls who get a boyfriend and then drop everything they're doing just to be with him, even dropping they're friends. That's why I'm never going to do that! I'm still going to eat lunch with Shikamaru, tell all of my secrets to Shikamaru, punch Shikamaru when he's annoying me, etcetera.

"Knock knock." I heard on the other side of the door.

"Why don't you actually knock instead of _saying _'knock knock'?" I inquire, opening the heavy door.

"Takes too much energy." Shikamaru yawns and steps out into the hallway with me following.

We start down the hallway and pass Barbie and Mrs. Pineapple's room. I stop at the door and put my ear against it to listen.

"What are you doing?" I turn around to hush Shikamaru with a nice 'SHHHH!'

I place my ear back at the door and Shikamaru does the same. (Hey, lazy people can be curious, too!)

_"Shika-kun will never love me..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"EXCUSE ME?!"_

_"Oh, sorry! All I meant was that he'll never love me either..."_

_"I bet he's in love with that Sakura girl. They're _always _together!"_

Shikamaru put a metaphorical rope around his neck and hung himself while I cracked up at the thought of him liking me.

_"HEY! IS SOMEONE OUT THERE!?"_

"Shit, RUN!" Shikamaru and I ran to the stairwell, cackling the whole way.

Once we closed the stair-door Barbie had her's open, scanning the hallway.

* * *

"So... Who's it gonna be? Ino, Temari, or... _me_?" We laughed again, strolling down the campus garden and finding a stone bench to rest on.

"Ugh, none of them. They're all way too troublesome." He sighed, causing me to sigh with him.

We just sat there for the next few hours, people-watching. Here's a list of what we saw:

-Neji and Tenten sitting at one of the café's outdoor tables, sharing a basket of fries & dreamily looking into each other's eyes. (it's cute, if you go for that kind of thing...)  
-Hinata silently following Naruto around the campus, hiding behind trees in the process.  
-Naruto being completely oblivious to Hinata's stalking.  
-Ino and Temari running around, still looking for the eavesdropper.  
-Sakura and Shikamaru hiding from them with a newspaper covering their faces.  
-Shino playing with bugs, Kiba playing with his dog, and Gaara playing with sand.  
-A very stupid bird running into Kakashi-sensei's classroom window.

* * *

"Hey." Sasuke smiled at me when I sat down in homeroom.

"H-hi..." (Dear Lord, Why do you always make me look like a complete dork? Sincerely, Sakura)

"Alright, alright, quiet down. I have a few announcements to make to you all." We all turned around in our seats to listen to Kurenai-sensei speak.

"First of all," She held out her hand, showing us the huge rock on her ring finger, "My boyfriend proposed last night!" She grinned (what, is she waiting for some type of applause?) while some random guys in our class sighed in disappointed that Konoha's hottest teacher is taken.

"Second of all, my new fiancé works for the Konoha TV station and tomorrow we're all taking a field-trip there!" Not that I wasn't excited or anything, but we're probably only going there so Kurenai can get it on with him in his office while we learn some "educational" stuff about television.

"And third off, I'm sure you all know that the Konoha Academy Prom is next week, so boys: ask that lucky lady of yours to go with you in the cutest way possible!" Her gaze turned more serious, "But make sure it doesn't interfere with school." See, the Prom at Konoha Academy isn't in the spring, but right when school starts. Our stupid teachers just want to get it out of the way.

Sasuke stared at me and smiled (God, I LOVE that smile of his!).

* * *

The rest of the day went quickly: I went to all of my classes, Sasuke took me out on our first date(!), Karin spent her night crying in Barbie's room, and Shikamaru and I listened at the door.

Today, we get to go to the Konoha TV station (yay?) for a boring fieldtrip. Kurenai-sensei spent her morning putting us into our groups. I wasn't put in Sasuke's group but I did get to be with Shikamaru (and Ino with some Temari dressing on the side!). Sasuke winked at me before getting on his bus while my heart melted getting on mine. The drive wasn't very long, 15 minutes maybe, so Shikamaru didn't get much time to sleep on the bus (poor Shika) and the constant nagging of Temari and Ino on how _I _got to sit with him (cry me a river) kept him from falling asleep too.

Everyone filed out and stood with their groups in the parking lot. Each group gets to go on 10 minute tours while the other groups explore the rest of the station and eat lunch. My group was walking around in the moniter room. In this room they have a bunch of screens showing the different aspects of their channel. Right now, the weather was going. We watched the screen as the lady on it pointed to the map (there's really not a map there, just a green-screen; so she has to guess where she's pointing) showing the different fronts coming in.

**_To: _**Sakura Haruno  
**_From: _**Sasuke Uchiha  
**WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?  
**September 1, 9:13 am

**_To: _**Sasuke Uchiha  
**_From: _**Sakura Haruno  
**THE MONITER ROOM, WATCHING THE WEATHER LADY.  
**September 1, 9:14 am

Totally bored with this pompous woman, I was about to walk away when I heard someone call out my name...

On the TV screen?

I pushed everyone aside and ran to the screen, only to see Sasuke standing in front of the weatherlady calling out my name.

"Sakura Haruno," A few members of Security came and tried to pry him off the screen (wait! Don't go!)

"Yes, Sasuke..." I talked to the screen thinking he could hear me (shut up...).

"Will you go to the Prom with-" He was pulled away by Security but got away from their grasp and ran back up to the camera, "me?!"

Holy

Shat.

**:D Thanks for reading! Now all you have to do is review my story (That is, if you want updates quicker...)! Bribing, noooo... okay, maybe a little...  
Anywhoo, a lot of things happened in this chapter and I honestly didn't have any idea what I was going to do this entire time!  
By the way, sorry that the fieldtrip scene was so short, I just wanted to finish the chapter, edit it, etcetera.  
Sooooo... I hope you all are ready for summer in like ONE FREAKEN MONTH! 'Cause I know I am.  
I love you all 3 (Review, dammit) (:**


	4. Top Of The World

**Text Message  
Chapter 4 :  
**_T_**op Of The World**

"_Sasuke Uchiha! What did I say?"_

"_I actually don't remember…"_

"_I told the entire class that if you're going to ask someone to Prom then you can't let it interfere with school __**let alone**__ the entire Konoha population! Do you have any idea how many people were watching the News when you asked Miss. Haruno to the dance?"_

Shikamaru and I were, once again, eavesdropping on people through their doors. Only this time, it wasn't Mrs. Pineapple and Barbie we were listening to, it was Kurenai-sensei bitching at Sasuke for the "News fiasco".

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_You're __**sorry**__? I shouldn't even let you go to the Prom for what you did!"_

WHAT?!

That was it. Without thinking I basically ripped the door off its hinges and barged in with Shikamaru hiding behind my back (WUSS).

"Sakura?" Sasuke turns away from Kurenai-sensei to stare at me in confusion.

"Kurenai-sensei, you can't do that!" I was on the verge of tears from anger (but seriously, who does she think she is?!).

"Sakura Haruno, were you outside of my door, **spying**? And, why shouldn't I punish him? He made our entire class look like immature idiots!"

"It's not his fault. I… I put him up to it. I told him to do it!" Kurenai-sensei's face turned red, obviously tired of this whole situation.

"Then maybe I should just expel you both from the Prom." She looked satisfied, completely opposing the looks on our faces.

"I hope you're both happy. Now leave." She stopped glaring at us to get back to some grading. Sasuke got up from his chair and walked passed me out of the door, not even bothering to look at me.

"Sasuke, wait!" I stood, confused and silent, with Shikamaru looking over my shoulder.

"What got into him?"

"I don't know…" I smelled salt. And that's when I realized that I was crying.

* * *

I got back to my room and threw my books on the bed, my body following. I was sobbing uncontrollably, unable to stop the bawling. Shikamaru offered to come keep me company but I really just wanted to be alone. I honestly didn't know what I was thinking, barging in there like that! I wasn't even mad at Sasuke or Kurenai-sensei, I was mad at myself.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Karin was leaning against the doorway, a slight frown on her face (I didn't even notice her come in).

"What do you want?" I had no patience to deal with Karin (do I feel bad? Hell no).

She strutted in (you're not hot!) and took a seat on her bed, "I heard Sasuke is going to dump you."

Okay, what the hell? The whole Sasuke incident happened **5 minutes ago**! How can she even expect me to believe that?

Still… he did seem pretty mad…

I wiped the tears from my eyes and met her gaze, "And who told you that?"

"Well…" she took a big inhale, "Ino heard from Temari, who heard from Hinata, who heard from Tenten, who heard from Kakashi-sensei… which I'm not sure how he got involved in all of this…" She paused for a moment with her finger pressed up against her chin, like she was pondering something.

"Okay, okay! I get the point…" If this is true, news sure does spread fast.

"I don't think he'll do it."

"What? Don't you **want **him to do it?" I sat up and gave her a skeptical look.

"I've already accepted the fact that Sasuke will never love me… but it's not too late for you." She looked brutally honest (which scared me a little…) and I think she is sincerely not trying to screw me over.

"Why are you helping me?" Hey, it's not my fault I'm a tad dubious. I mean, this is _Karin _we're talking about!

"I gotta admit, it's been pretty entertaining watching you two pine over each other awkwardly. I don't want the fun to end already." She smiled. I smiled. It was kind of weird. We hadn't smiled at each other like this for years.

I thought about what she said for a second and knew that this was Karin's way of caring for someone. I didn't think she was capable of something like this…

* * *

The sound blasting into my ears from my iPod isolates me from the world outside. I took what Karin said into consideration and concluded that I needed to run. I run whenever I need to think or clear my mind of everything. The song ended and randomly selected the next one. Everything We Had by The Academy Is started playing. I frowned and moved the hair out of my face. Suddenly, everything that Karin said vanished. I was no longer confident that Sasuke and I could last, and I think this song was to blame.

_You were the only face I'd ever known.  
I was the light from the lamp on the floor,  
and only as bright as you wanted me to be.  
But, I am no gentleman, I can be a prick,  
__and I do regret more than I admit.  
You have been followed back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink.  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist._

_Everything we had, everything we had.  
__Everything we had, is no longer there…_

The sound echoed in my head, and my feet moved along the sidewalk to the beat. I got to thinking about everything. So what if Sasuke breaks up with me? Better now than when I fall for him too hard.

**Denial.**

I was fine before Sasuke came along anyways!

**Denial.**

I can always find some other super hot guy that likes me!

**Denial.**

"Shut up!" I abruptly stopped my running and yelled. Who was I yelling at? I don't even know. Maybe I'm going insane. I spotted a bench and sat, the cold seat feeling good against my hot body. My breathing was ragged and I noticed I gained some attention with my little outburst; people all around stopped what they were doing to stare at the crazy pink-haired lady. I paid them no heed and focused my attention on the pineapple head coming towards me.

"I know that face." He sat down next to me and stared up at the clouds.

"And what face would that be?"

"Your denial face. I thought we already fixed your little problem, Sakura."

"Shut up, you know what's wrong this time…" My eyes welt with tears. Why do I keep crying? It's not like I actually _loved _the guy.

Shikamaru fell silent. We both stared at the clouds for a while. I liked the silence (of course Shikamaru loved it too) and the tears eventually dried in my eyes and receded for the time being.

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY, SAK.  
**September 6, 12:14 pm

I giggled lightly to myself at my friend's selfless act. But I felt kind of bad. Things have been all about me lately (let's give Shikamaru a try for once!).

_**To: **_Shikamaru Nara  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**I KNOW, SHIKA. HAVE YOU FIGURED OUT WHO YOU'RE TAKING TO PROM?  
**September 6, 12:15 pm

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Shikamaru Nara  
**HARDLY. I THINK TEMARI HAS MY VOTE RIGHT NOW, THOUGH. INO IS TOO… ROBOTIC. I BET KARIN HAS AN INO REMOTE-CONTROL AND GOVERNS HER LIFE.  
**September 6, 12:15 pm

"That's what I'm trying to get people to realize!" I blurted out, staring at my phone.

"Heh, sorry. That was taking too long anyways." I stuffed my phone back into the pocket of my running shorts.

"Yeah… I just gotta figure out how to ask Temari. I don't want to do anything too troublesome…"

"JUST DON'T DO IT ON THE LOCAL NEWS CHANNEL." I yelled at him, shaking his shoulders wildly front to back (DON'T DO IT SHIKA!), "And make sure you don't let her ruin it for the both of you after that…" the sadness was back, and Shikamaru knew it.

"Hey, how about after I ask her and she says yes, you go with me to pick out my tux." Shikamaru was trying to get my mind off of it and I thought it was really sweet of him to do so (he's such an awesome best friend!).

"Sure, pansy." I said, sticking out my tongue and grinning.

"I'm the pansy?! Look who just almost cried- OWCH!"

* * *

"So, how did you get her to say yes?" I asked, leafing through the tuxedos hanging from the clothes-rack.

"Well, she already totally digs me, so all I had to do was say, 'go to the Prom with me' and she squealed, ran to her room, and bragged to Ino," he sighed as his lazy sigh and sunk down into the armchair, "I'm gonna be hearing about this in the morning."

I pretended to be listening to what he said but the words never made it to my brain, "So, are you going to be classy and expensive or a cheap-ass?"

"It's like you don't even know me. Just get me the cheapest." I was prepared for him to say this and already had the most expensive tuxedos in the store around my left arm, "No. Here, try an Armani."

"Are you kidding, Sakura? I can't afford this!" He tried to debate but I had already thrown him into the dressing room with my tuxedos-of-choice. I sat on one of the dressing room chairs outside of his door and picked up a magazine.

"So… have you heard from Sasuke over the past couple of days?" The whole place seemed to silent itself, waiting for my answer (I knew this was all in my head, of course).

"No…"

"Text him."

"What? He won't text back." I stared at the phone's screen, as if waiting for him to contact me first (keep dreamin', kiddo).

"Just try. It's not like it can make things any worse." If anyone else gave me this idea I probably would have told them to blow it out their ass and throw a stapler at them but since it's Shikamaru I guess I'll give it a try. I trust him (what is wrong with me?).

My fingers felt like strangers to the cool keypad of my phone, jabbing the down button until I reached 'Sasuke Uchiha' on my contacts list. I pressed 'Options' and 'Send TXT Message' and began typing my message.

_**To: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**HEY.  
**August 9, 5:42 pm

"What did you say?"

"I said 'hey'." Simple yet powerful (or I'm just on drugs. I can't tell the difference anymore).

"Simple yet powerful. Good." I smiled in triumph and jumped a little when my phone violently vibrated in my hand.

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
**WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
**August 9, 5:42 pm

My eyes darkened and then glistened with more tears. Shikamaru stepped out of the dressing room in the first tux. He noticed me and rushed over, his socks slipping on the hardwood, "What is it?" I showed him my phone and smiled a sincere (but really fake) smile.

"I'm fine. Go try on the last one I gave you." I forced another smile and he frowned.

"Alright…" He walked away, looking _very _uncomfortable walking around wearing a suit and tie.

"So… are you going to answer him?" This is weird. Usually Shikamaru tries to get _out _of the middle of things!

"I guess…"

_**To: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
_**From: **_Sakura Haruno  
**I JUST NEED TO HEAR YOU SAY WE'RE OKAY.  
**August 9, 5:45 pm

This is a nightmare!

How can things change _so _fast?

Not even a freaking day ago I was on top of the world!

_**To: **_Sakura Haruno  
_**From: **_Sasuke Uchiha  
**I CAN'T.  
**August 9, 5:45 pm

Wow, so _this _is what Hell looks like...

**_To: _**Sasuke Uchiha  
**_From: _**Sakura Haruno  
**CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS OVER COFFEE OR SOMETHING?  
**August 9, 5:46 pm

"How about this one?" Shikamaru came out again.

Wearing a dress.

I have the _best _friend in the world.

* * *

I sat in the café, awaiting Sasuke's arrival. I was nervous. But prepared.

He walked in and slowly made his way to my table, giving me and intense stare, making me more and more nervous every step he takes.

But he wasn't the only one coming towards me, Karin was following Sasuke to the table, jogging a little to catch up with him. Before they both sat down Karin latched onto his arm.

What. The. Fuck.

"Hey Saku!" Karin smirked evily.

Scowl.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" I didn't mean to be so blunt but i can't really help it!

"Sasuke-kun and I have an announcement!"

Scowl.

Sasuke stayed silent while Karin rubbed her slutty face against his arm.

"Sasuke and I are back on!!"

"Hn."

"WHAT?!"

"Sasuke... how could you?"

Again, he didn't even flinch.

"Karin... what happened to all the stuff about how you thought Sasuke and I could last?"

"Well," she pondered, "that was _before_ Sasuke asked me out for coffee!"

I was out of there quicker than Chuck Norris ever could.

* * *

Tonight is Prom Night. Honestly, I hope everyone going dies like in the movie (except for Shika of course).

"So... how do I look?" Shikamaru turned 360 degrees in his tuxedo.

"Not as good as you did in that dress you tried on." I smiled for the first time all night.

Shikamaru was in my room with me. Karin had already gotten picked up by her date (who I've never seen before in my life) and headed off for the Grand Hall where the dance was being held.

Three knocks were heard on the other side of the door and Shikamaru went to answer it.

"Wow... you look great..." Temari walked in wearing the most beautiful jet-black gown I've ever seen. It's sleeveless so it's a good thing she has huge boobs because otherwise it wouldn't stay up and it shows a little cleavage but not too much that she looks like a slut (take some notes Karin). There is a long slit up the side, showing most of her left leg and mid-thigh high black boots that I _so _need to buy (though I doubt I could pull it off _at all_). She was holding a fan up in front of her face and she had her hair down (which I've never actually seen but it looks super good). I feel so intimidated wearing my cupcake PJs without any pretty make-up and bright red lipstick.

I think I was checking out Temari more than Shikamaru was...

"Well, see you later Sakura..." Shikamaru came up to where I was sitting and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Temari started walking to the door but stopped and turned to me, "Sakura... if I had the choice between you and Karin, I wouldn't even have to think about it. If Sasuke doesn't realize that and just wants that slut then you shouldn't even bother thinking about the poor bastard."

I smiled at her and Shikamaru pushed her out of the door, eager to get down with his bad self (?).

Well... it's just me and my iPod now, staring at the cieling.

I thought I heard a knock at my door but I just ignored it, afraid I was going insane. But it happened again. Okay, fuck sanity, someone is at my door!

I took out my ear plugs and heard some super loud banging at my door.

"What?!" I scream, swinging open the door.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke?" I almost fall over. What the fuck is he doing in my room wearing a tux and holding the most beautiful tulips.

"You have no idea how much it has killed me the past couple of days pretending I chose Karin over you..." He look exhausted, like he had just run a marathon.

He leaned into kiss me.

"Woah woah woah. Wait just a darn minute." He looked surprised that i didn't kiss back.

"What do you mean?" I eyed him suspiciously, not understanding any of this (what the hell is he talking about?!)

"Well... when I asked you to the Prom over the News I knew I wasn't going to be able to go if I did something that drastic. I also figured that you would try to defend me and would also get exempted. But I still really wanted to ask you that way so I just pretended to be mad and pretended to like Karin so that I could surprise you tonight..." He gave me a cute little smile.

Wow... that would just be the most _perfect _plan except for one little problem...

"Let me get this straight... So for about a week, you pretended to hate me- basically giving me a stress hernia- and on top of that, you pretended to choose the one person I _hate_ over me- almost giving me a heart attack- just so you could show up to my door on the night I've been looking forward to for my entire life to blindside me and tell me that you have been lying to me this entire time?"

"...Well... I wouldn't put it that way..."

"YOU'RE SO SWEET!" I almost tackled him onto the ground in a giant hug.

"I figured we could have a little Prom night of our own Sakura..." He handed me the flowers and went over to my boom-box, putting his iPod into the dock and turning on a slow song. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in to his body, snaking his arm around my waist, he pulled me in close and lead me into a dance. I was so happy that I didn't even realize I was still wearing my cup-cake pajamas.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice I look so terrible!" He pulled me back in and leaned down so that his hot breath was against my ear.

"I've never seen you look so beautiful..."

And on that note, he captured my lips into a possesive kiss.

It feels so good to be back on the top of the world again.

* * *

**So, was it worth the SUPER long wait? (heh, probably not...)  
Lol, sorry about that guys... I kind of forgot about you for a little... but it's also because I've been super busy all summer  
(some people actually have friends...) and now that school has  
just started again. But I hope you like Sasuke's little surprise (:  
Now REVIEW or else I will kill you all. Seriously though.**

**Love you long time.**


End file.
